The liquid crystal display device comprises an LCD panel including oppositely arranged array substrate and color filter (CF) between which liquid crystal is filled. The array substrate is also provided with a plurality of pixel electrodes 4; the color light filter is provided with a common electrode; the obliquity of liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by adjusting voltage between the pixel electrodes 4 and the common electrode to form different grey scales. A common liquid crystal display has small visual angle, and the wider visual angle is obtained by adopting the liquid crystal display modes of PVA, PVA, etc. Take PSVA (Polymer stability vertical alignment) as an example, FIG. 1 is a design of a pixel in the mode with polymer stably and vertically aligned. In the generally known PSVA principle, the pixel electrode 4 can be broadly divided into four areas, and the electrode slits respectively faces directions A, B, C, and D; when a potential difference is formed between the upper and the lower panel electrodes, the pattern of power lines caused by the pixel design can roughly make the liquid crystal molecules tip in four directions; then liquid crystal molecules on the surface of the distribution layer are irradiated or heated for solidification and form tilt angles in four directions through liquid crystals or light or thermal reaction materials in the distribution layer.
PSVA technique in the document of the present invention refers to generalized PSVA technique. See the following four documents for reference:
1. SID′ 04 Digest, p. 1200; PSA2. SID′ 09Digest, p. 666;SC-PVA3. IDW′ 09, p. 747; SC-PVA4. SID′ 10 Digest, p. 595FPA
The pixel electrode 4 of common PSVA forms a penniform shape. Only when electrode slit exists in the pixel electrode in the voltage applying process of the PSVA manufacturing process, the arrangement of the power line can be used to make the liquid crystal molecules broadly tip to the designed directions, and the liquid crystals on the surface of the distribution layer are then heated or irradiated for solidification to form the tilt angle. However, the component in the vertical direction of the electric field above the electrode slit is actually smaller under bright drive, and the liquid crystal molecules cannot effectively tip in such condition so that the electrode slit area is dimmer than the electrode area.
In addition, the brightness or the penetration of a panel strictly depends on the width of the slits of the pixel electrode, so that when variation of local slit width occurs in the manufacturing process, Mura is generated on the image caused by local uneven brightness.